


Путь достойной

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Lucifer (Heaven's Secret), Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Люция хочет править Адом. Мальбонте против. Она клянётся доказать ему, что достойна.
Relationships: Lucifer/Malbonte





	Путь достойной

Люция хочет править Адом. Она для этого рождена, она готовилась к этому столько времени, сколько не отведено ни одному, даже самому долго живущему смертному.

Мальбонте против. Ему нравится эта страстная искра в ней и одновременно настораживает. Люция стремится к власти и в своём стремлении однажды может зайти слишком далеко. Ей никогда его не свергнуть, однако и назойливая, излишне целеустремлённая муха способна создать проблем не меньше, чем кто-то по-настоящему достойный.

Люция бесится и клянётся доказать ему, что достойна. Ей плевать на его цели, на то, что уже очень скоро головы большинства её знакомых упадут к его ногам. Она ни к кому не привязана, именно поэтому он выбирает её.

Мальбонте ухмыляется, забавляясь блеском незрелого мрака в её обиженном взгляде. У Люции есть гордость, о которой ей приходится забывать почти каждую ночь, которую они проводят вместе. Потому что никто не говорил, что путь достойной будет простым.

_— А что, Ости тебя больше не развлекает?_   
_— Ости у меня ничего не просит._


End file.
